Talk:E1M4: Command Control (Doom)
Design Credit :It was designed by Sandy Petersen and further down... :E1M4, started by Tom Hall and finished by John Romero I think one is based on Frans P. de Vries' FAQ post, the other on Romero's page. The differences are mostly that Romero's list puts Hall as coauthor of many of Petersen's maps. The credit for E1M4 differs completely, though. But Romero must be right here: E1M4 was in the early alpha versions, so it can't have been made by Petersen (who joined late in development). Also, Romero has said that he added the swastika, which suggests that he worked on the map. Fredrik 22:30, 3 March 2006 (UTC) : I was just about to ask that! :> I looked right at the link to Romero's table without seeing it. Ryan W 22:51, 3 March 2006 (UTC) : It would be worth incorporating the inconsistency and the logical conclusion here into the article. -- Jdowland 19:36, 9 October 2006 (UTC) : I suppose much of the design could have been started early on by Tom Hall, then finished by Sandy Petersen near the end of development. Or all three of them could have worked on it at different points... I wonder if someone with a good eye for the different mappers' styles could guess who worked on various parts of the map. CODOR 21:22, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :: Just noticed a section in "The Official Doom Survivor's Strategies & Secrets" (1994, Sybex Inc. ISBN 0-7821-1546-2) that was written by Sandy Petersen: John Romero created all the levels in episode 1, Knee Deep in the Dead, from scratch, except for level 1.8. All the remaining levels were done by me, either alone or sometimes by converting someone else's earlier work into a more polished form. Of course, Petersen is also credited by Frans P. de Vries with supplying the information on the non-Ultimate Doom levels to the FAQ listed above, but he seems pretty definite here that E1M4 was done by Romero. -- CODOR 00:58, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Featured Article If any article on the Doom Wiki is worthy of being a "featured article", it's this one. Excellent piece of work. Fraggle 16:51, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Doom novels I added the bit about the doom novels, having just read them. I found that part to be amusing. Its stuff like that that made those novels great, before it devolved into a space opera in book 3. : I really don't think we should start putting expanded universe information into articles about vanilla Doom. It opens up a huge area of cross-reference clutter that would just sit in a corner with no direct relation to the rest of the page (even more so here than in articles about monsters/weapons), and require a horrendous amount of work to maintain even if we could all agree on what was canon. Ryan W 02:43, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Not a swastika The sign in the computer room is NOT a swastika. The pixels at x=3 y=4 and y=2 have been moved right and left.--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 21:18, May 12, 2017 (UTC)